


A Night In

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, marriage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: Another night shared between Adrien and Marinette Agreste. What bliss their marriage is.
  You can listen to me read it here!





	

[You can listen to me read it here!](https://youtu.be/2Cl3UwYGbhI)

“How about we stay in tonight?” Adrien asked, hugging his wife from behind.

“And do what?” Marinette giggled, batting him away from the cookie dough she knew he was after.

“Snuggle up with a Disney movie and some freshly baked cookies, still warm from the oven?” he suggested, kissing the nape of her neck.

“That sounds nice.” She giggled as her husband’s five o’clock stubble tickled her skin. “But how will we ever decide which one?”

“Touché…” Adrien sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. “Especially if we expand the selection to Pixar…”

“Oh no, don’t give us any more ideas!”

“Or Miyazaki films…”

“Adrien! No! There aren’t enough hours in the evening to choose from that selection!” Marinette laughed, rolling the cookie dough into balls and placing them onto the cookie sheet.

“Can I help?” He asked, gesturing to the pan.

“I’ve got it. Thank you, Honey.”

Adrien unraveled himself from her and swiped a handful of dough. “You should let me help! We both know that I’m a man of many talents.”

“Put that back, Adrien. I don’t want you to get salmonella.”

“But I’m building a snowman!” He protested, rolling his chunk into three balls of dough. “Do we have any pretzel sticks? I want to give him arms!”

“...They’re in the cupboard by the chips.”

Adrien began to whistle in happiness as Marinette rolled her eyes. She turned to look at her husband, scouring the cupboard for the perfect addition to his cookie-snowman, and smiled. If anyone were to ask her what happiness was she’d describe this moment. The oven beeped, letting her know it was time to put the batch inside.

“They’re going to taste great, Bugaboo,” Adrien said, turning around to kiss her forehead.

“Say goodbye to your snowman,” She said, throwing it onto the pan.

“No! Not Charles!” He joked, sinking to the ground in mock terror as she put the cookies in the oven. “...He was a good man. A brave soul.”

“All right, Silly Kitty, let’s go pick out a movie while they bake.”

“As you wish, my Lady,” Adrien said, taking her hand in his and walking her over to the couch. “What are you thinking? Mulan? Finding Dory? Hercules? The Aristocats?”

“Slow down, Chanton,” she giggled, squeezing his hand and letting go to grab the remote. “I’m surprised you didn’t suggest Shrek or Kung Fu Panda.”

“Have you lifted the lifetime ban on them?” He sat up in excitement. “I can sing the Shrek soundtrack in the apartment again?”

“I didn’t say that.” Marinette pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, remembering the solid three months where one of those two movies was playing at least once per day.

“Did you set a timer for the cookies?”

“Surprisingly, yes. I did,” Marinette said, pressing play.

“Tangled? Good choice,” Adrien nodded wrapping his arms around her and helping her onto his lap.

“I may fall asleep before the timer goes off,” Marinette said, rubbing her eyes. It had been a long day at work and she was tired.

“I’ll make sure to kiss you awake then, my Princess.”

Marinette smiled as she closed her eyes, hearing the Disney motif playing in the background and the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafting through the air. She hugged her husband a little tighter, reminding herself that she had married the most gentle, caring man in the world.

If you asked Marinette Agreste what heaven is, she would tell you that it’s a night in with her husband, eating cookies and laughing over children’s movies.


End file.
